Unexpected Love
by Grenwick
Summary: Harry notices Neville glancing at him while in the Gryffindor common room and it isn't until they start talking that they both know about their love for each other. What happens after their confession to each other is unexpected.


**Unexpected Love**

I sat in the Gryffindor common room, beside the window closest to the fire. It was almost empty except for a small group of people including Harry, Ron and Hermione. I quite liked it though because of how quiet it was. It allowed me to focus on my herbology essay that was due in a few days. I looked up from my parchment as I got lost in thought. After a while my gaze drifted to Harry as he sat on the other side of the common room. Hermione stood up and I could just hear her say something about going to bed.

Once she had gone to the girl's dormitory Ron and Harry continued to talk to each other in hushed voices. They also laughed quietly whenever a joke was told. Harry glanced over in my direction and smiled at me. I smiled back and focused on my essay once more as a warm feeling blossomed within my chest. I've found myself looking at Harry more frequently lately and having that warm feeling spread through me every time he looked over at me. I came to the conclusion that I liked Harry more than I care to admit.

I may think of him as a friend….for now. But what would I think of him in the next few days or so? My feelings for him have changed though I'm not sure if it's for better or worse. If I told him that I loved him, how would he react? How would he take the news? Would he completely accept how I felt towards him and possibly agree to take it further? That's assuming he liked guys in that way. Or would he completely reject me for loving him and ignore me for the rest of the year? I wouldn't know until I told him….

A few hours later Ron decided to head to bed and he headed to the boys dormitory. Harry didn't seem to be planning on going to bed anytime soon and once Ron was out of sight he pulled out his tattered potions book. Professor Slughorn seemed happy accepting Harry into his potions class despite what he got in his OWLs.

My mind was starting to get distracted by a flood of thoughts that seemed to be all about Harry. I glanced up from my parchment, half of it covered in my scrawled writing, and looked over at Harry. He was flipping through his potions book and after about a minute or so he looked up and his gaze rested on me. My face grew hot as I started blushing and I started to divert my gaze away from him but my eyes kept darting towards Harry. He closed his potions book, stood up and headed over to me. When he stood in front of me I looked up at him still blushing a little.

"H-h-hi Harry…."

He nodded in greeting. "Neville. Is it alright if I join you?"

I nodded and put my parchment away as I moved over to allow Harry to sit next to me. The common room was silent for a minute or so until Harry spoke again.

"I noticed you kept looking in my direction for pretty much the whole night."

"S-s-sorry about that…" I blushed even more. He had made it obvious that he had noticed just by the way he looked at me.

"It's ok." Harry smiled. It wasn't a teasing or mocking smile. It was a smile filled with kindness and understanding. "Is there you want to get off your chest?"

Now was my opportunity to tell him how I felt towards him. I didn't exactly know what to do so I did the first thing I could do…

"Harry…..I love you!"

He looked surprised for a split second before he looked at me a little differently. The look in his eyes didn't seem to speak of anything negative. They spoke of relief and understanding, of happiness and acceptance. And of love.

"That was a little unexpected but I'm glad you told me that Neville."

I looked at him in slight confusion. "Y-you are?"

He nodded and smiled a little. "I've…been going over something in my mind over the past few weeks. I tried to stop the negative stuff from completely consuming me but as soon as you told me that you love me it made all the bad thoughts that I had been trying to fend off just completely go away. They dispersed like Dementors fleeing from a powerful patronus. I guess what I'm trying to say Neville is that…I love you too. And I think I always have, ever since the fourth year when you helped me with the Triwizard Tournament."

I was a little shocked. "You…you love me?"

Harry nodded once more. "I really do Neville."

He moved closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and put a hand where he kissed me.

"I-I'm glad you feel the same way Harry. I wasn't entirely sure what would happen when I told you."

"It's ok. Anyway I'll head to bed and let you continue with your essay."

"Ok, I hope you have a good sleep then."

"I definitely will and I hope you do too."

He stood and smiled at me before heading towards the staircase leading to the boy's dorm. When he reached the stairs he turned and looked at me.

"Hey Neville, do you want to hang out one night after dinner?"

I nodded. "Sure. When and where?"

He thought for a bit. "How about…the seventh floor near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and we could hang out in the Room of Requirement? We would have the privacy and it would be highly unlikely that someone would walk in on us. Would this Sunday be alright with you?"

I nodded and smiled. "This Sunday works for me and the Room of Requirement is perfect."

"See you around then Neville." He winked at me and smiled.

"See you around Harry."

I watched him as he walked up the stairs to the dorm. I got my half-done essay and looked at it as excitement rushed through me. My thoughts were flying around my mind. Sunday was only about three to four days away and I couldn't wait. Seeing as I couldn't focus on my essay properly for the remainder of the night I put it away and decided to head to bed and I hoped I would be able to get to sleep easily.

* * *

Sunday had arrived and everyone was in the great hall having dinner. I couldn't sit still due to a mix of excitement and nervousness. I had been looking forward to tonight and having some time alone with Harry. He had been on my mind so much over the past few days. Even now things about him kept crossing my mind. His bright green eyes, his messy black hair and his fit body. I longed to touch his body and feel the warmth radiate off his skin.

By the time I arrived at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy Harry was already there waiting for me. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Hi Harry."

Harry gave a curt nod. "Neville. Are you ready?"

I nodded, my gaze lingering on his eyes. "Sure."

Harry walked past an area of the wall three times and the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. He opened the door and stood back to let me through first. Once I was in I looked around in amazement as the room was decorated nicely with paintings of beautiful landscapes and tapestries. Flowering plants stood around the large room giving off sweet aromas. There was a pile of cushions in the far corner of the room on the left and in the middle of the room stood a table that could seat around four to five people and if was covered in empty plates. Two elegant chairs stood next to each other and I couldn't help but smile slightly. The sound of the door closing and Harry walking up beside me caught my attention and I turned to him as he looked at me and smiled.

"Do you like what you see?"

I nodded and smiled back at him. "It looks wonderful. I'm glad you did this for me."

"It's fine. I hope you're still hungry because we're going to have a proper feast."

Harry took me by the hand and led me to the table. He pulled out one of the chairs for me, allowing me to take a seat. As I sat down he went to the other seat and sat himself down.

"Think of what you would like to eat and drink and it'll appear on the table."

Once again he smiled at me while I tried to think of what I would like to eat. I finally decided on pork roast covered in gravy with a side of mashed potatoes and chicken drumsticks covered in a peanut sauce. The look on Harry's face when it appeared on the table made me laugh.

"You must be starving Neville. Didn't you have dinner?"

Still laughing I shook my head in reply. "I was too nervous about tonight that I barely ate. But now that we're finally here I'm feeling rather peckish."

Seeing as what I had chosen for dinner was enough to feed a family of four, Harry decided to dig into what was there rather than getting something of his choice. We spent a good fifteen minutes eating and chatting away and being able to get to know each other a bit more. Once we had finished dinner and the table had been cleared we started thinking about dessert. I ended up having chocolate ice cream with chocolate covered strawberries and cream. Harry had raspberry cheesecake, apple crumble and custard. We ended up taking some of each other's dessert rather cheekily.

Before long we were both full and we couldn't finish off the food so we sat back in our chairs. I placed a hand on my stomach and let out a rather loud burp which sent Harry into fits of laughter. Once his laughter had subsided he placed a hand on my thigh and looked at me.

"I'm glad I got to share a meal with you Neville."

"So am I Harry."

I placed a hand on top of his and gazed into his eyes, not wanting to look away. I then said what I had been longing to say for ages though I would have been shy to say it in the first place.

"I love you Harry. I love you so much."

"I love you too Neville."

What happened next took me by slight surprise. We both leaned in for a kiss and once our lips met the first thing I noticed was that Harry's lips felt like silk. We broke away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Harry stood, took my hand and led me to the pile of cushions. We both got comfy, wrapping our arms around each other and continued kissing passionately. My hands started to wander up Harry's shirt, not stopping until they found his nipples and I started to play with them until I was able to get a slight moan out of him. One of his hands slid down to my butt and gave it a good squeeze.

I started to pull off his shirt and we broke away from the kiss so I could get his shirt over his head. I chucked it to the side and our lips made contact once again in a heated and passionate kiss. Both my hands rested on Harry's sides. Both of Harry's hands then quickly darted up my shirt and wandered all over my torso before they started to tug at my shirt and knowing what he wanted I took off my shirt, our bodies quickly pressing back together. I felt his body radiate with warmth. We kept our lips locked in a passionate kiss as we both started the process of taking off each other's pants.

Once they were off I let my hand wander down to Harry's crotch to find that his member was already hard and throbbing. I must've been so focused on the moment that it stopped me from noticing it until now. I started stroking Harry's member, feeling it throb in my firm grasp, and I was able to coax a couple of moans from Harry, each one escalating in volume. The loudest moan of his echoed off the walls. Harry firmly grabbed my butt cheeks making me moan. We broke away from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I want you inside me…" Harry whispered.

What happened next seemed to happen quite fast. We both lubed up and my throbbing cock slid into his tight ass. Harry let out a rather loud moan and my cock throbbed at the feel of his warm and tight ass. I held Harry's warm body up against mine as I thrusted. Harry continued to moan louder and louder.

Harry yelled, "Faster, faster!"

I gained some speed while I passionately kissed Harry on the neck.

"I'm about to cum." I whispered.

I started to thrust harder, the sound of my groin slapping against Harry's ass echoing around the large room. We both let out loud moans as we both released. My body shuddered with pleasure and covered in sweat. Eventually our panting was the only sound in the room as I pulled out and we lay next to each other. We wrapped our arms around each other in a loving embrace, enjoying the sight of each other's naked bodies. I kissed Harry on the forehead before placing my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep while in the arms of the one man I loved.


End file.
